Hanging baskets are used to hold flowers and plants and are attached to and hang from a hook or similar device at a position above the ground. These baskets are generally made of plastic and typically solid colors such as green or white. Because conventional hanging baskets are not aesthetically appealing, there are different decorative covers that have been made to cover the outside surfaces of the baskets. These covers are made of different materials, such as fabric, and also come in different shapes.
Many of the conventional covers, however, are difficult to mount to a hanging basket and therefore require significant time and effort by a user to attach the covers to the baskets. Furthermore, covers made with absorbent materials such as fabric materials get dirty and wet over time thereby diminishing the aesthetic appeal of these covers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aesthetically appealing, durable decorative cover for a hanging basket that is easily mounted to and removed from the basket.